


Claiming one shots

by ZC1996



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Crowley (Supernatural), Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha John, Alpha Lucifer (Supernatural), Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Double Penetration, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Lucifer (Supernatural) Being an Asshole, Mentioning Negan, No Romance, Omega Reader, Possessive Lucifer, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Short One Shot, in hell, owning kink, total darkness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZC1996/pseuds/ZC1996
Summary: Different ways you would get claimed by these men.





	1. Fighting Dean

You were hired a few weeks ago to clean the main pack house for the Winchesters. With 3 floors this building was massive. The head Alpha was John with his sons Dean and Sam he controlled a large portion of America. This house alone had 20 Alphas and Omegas not including the betas here for cleaning. 

The Beta that hired you assumed you were also Beta. The high dollar suppressant kept your real Omega scent hidden. As an added measure you made sure to stay away from the Alpha floor. One time you got to close you could feel your stomach roll trying to go into heat from the Alphas scents.

It was a normal day today. You were cleaning the kitchen in the back when you heard a faint. "Help!" From deep with in the house. You turned waiting for a second as you heard it again. 

You set the dish rag down walking towards the sound. "Someone quickly!" A women screams from the second floor. The Omegas were there kept usually naked in a bed room for an Alphas convenience. 

"God Damn it there is no one else." A Omega growled as you climbed the stairs making sure it was only Omegas around. You go left at the top of the stairs towards labored breathing and more screaming.

The hallway got darker with only one door open casting silouets of women rushing from side to side. You looked inside smelling two Omegas one bleeding the other infront of you.

"Oh doctor there!" A Beta says pointing at your confused face in the doorway. The Omega turned and barked orders at you to pick up towles quickly. You looked on the ground seeing some towels folded and others soaked in blood. 

You grab the clean ones not sure what was happening as you stepped around her seeing the spread legs of the other Omega. She was in labor and the babies head was already visible. She screamed as more of the baby slid out revealing its forehead.

"Get the fucking towles ready to hold this baby." The doctor ordered working on getting the Omega opened wider. You quickly fumble around ready as the women screamed louder her strengthen fading with every push 

"That's the head the baby almost out. One more push GG. It's got to be a hard push." The Doctor says calmly as the women takes short breaths getting ready to obey. "Ok go with your contraction. Just tell me when you fe-."

"NOW!" She roared her legs coming up as she pushed the baby out in a quick final attempt. The baby started to cry sounding healthy as the doctor handed the small bloody body to you. You cautiously held it as the cord was cut and tied off before the doctor went back to working on the Omega.

"A healthy big boy and Alpha." The Doc smiled cleaning up her legs and private area. You started to clean the babies face with the towel. Making it whimper and wiggle in protest. 

Your stomach twisted making you frown smelling Alpha. You gulp looking around trying to figure out how to leave the room. Two Betas were busy with the worn out Omega and the Doc was not paying attention to you. You start to sweat feeling your stomach twist again.

Three different scents hit you at once making you freeze as Alpha's enter the room. Your eyes hit the floor as the leader of the pack Alpha John walked over to the Omega with a smile.

"It's a boy Honey." The women says softly kissing him as she waves for you to bring the baby to them. You hesitant not looking at the Alphas sons Sam and Dean taking up the whole doorway. You shuffle forwards feeling your core throb in need. You quickly hand the baby over to its mother before backing up trying to blend in with the wall if possible. 

"He has your grumpy face." The women giggles as everyone moves closer to see the new Alpha. You see an opportunity as Sam moves away from the door. But jesus these men are large they towered over the doctor still working. 

'Fuck' you growl intentionally holding your breath as you inch towards the exit. Dean sniffed the air leaning away from his dad. He looked at the Betas sniffing them. You were almost around Sam and out the door. Dean's eyes locked with your as you stepped backwards into the hall way. 

"Omega." He muttered straightening his stance. You didn't hesitate a moment longer. You ran back towards the stairs. Seconds later you heard heavy foot steps running after you. You panicked reaching for the stair rail as your maids dress was grabbed. 

You used all your strength throwing your self over the railing. You were hitting the ground floor on your feet seconds with a thump. You chuckle surprised you weren't hurt as you look up at Dean. 

"Fuck that's sexy. Stop running Mega you not gonna like it when I catch you." Dean smirks holding up a piece of your torn dress. You feel air on your legs making you smirk back lifting the skirt as you ran towards the kitchen. 

You heard a thud behind you before more footsteps. He was catching up quickly you had to do something. You stopped stepping out of the way ad he flew past you about 5 feet. The skirt had ripped more making the once knee high skirt now barley cover your butt. 

He looked at your legs biting his lip as he started to walk towards you. You take steps backwards trying to find a way to escape. You turn your head for a second seeing an open door to the right Suddenly your neck was grabbed and you were pushed into the room. 

Dean kicked the door shut leaving you in darkness. Hands grabbed the top of your dress tearing it down the middle. You whimper trying to hold it together in a last attempt to stay unclaimed. 

"Dean stop." You say firmly but your voice cracked as you were pushed back your legs hit a bed making your fall. The dress was torn from you completely. You laid naked in this pitch black bedroom with a horny Alpha. This couldn't not be worse. 

"You smell like pie. You must be my mate. No normal Omega would smell so fucking delicious." He moans sounding all around you. His rough hands touched your thighs feeling your soft skin. You tried to close your legs but Dean had put his knee in between yours keeping you open to him.

His hands cupped your thigh firmly moving until he was almost touching your already wet pussy. Your hand touch his timidly. Still very shy even in the dark. He growled low in his chest grabbing your wrists with one hand. His free slides against you pushing a finger inside of you easily.

You arch gasping as his finger seems to fill your pussy completely. His thumb pressed agaisnt your clit forcing your body into the bed. He fingered you slowly pushing against your g-spot. Dean pushed a second finger inside you forcing a deep moan from your lips. 

"What's your name Omega?" He asked in a low lust filled voice. His fingers quickened making your legs tense and try to close around his hand and knee.

"It's ______." You moan out as your hands reach up to his shoulder's. He seemed to like that as he leaned closer to you. His other knee worked it way between your legs spreading them further apart. You could feel his clothes scratch against your naked flesh.

"Your clothes." You growl animalistic needing to feel him. He chuckles leaving your body as he thrusts his jean covered cock against you. He quickly shed his shirts laying on top of your bare chest as he unzips his pants pulling them down quickly. 

He kicked them off lifting his chest only a few inchest with one arm. Dean's free hand went back to your pussy collecting some of your juices to rub on the tip of his cock.

"Fuck your so wet for me. Ready to take my cock like a good girl." Dean moans using his hand to rub his head up and down your wet lips. Your hands grab his arms moving to his big shoulders.

The darkness made this so much sexier. Your hands needing to explore him to know what your Alpha looks like naked. Your body felt like it needed to touch all of him wanting him as close as possible. 

"Alpha." You whimper pushing up to rub your self against his thick shaft. He growled the hand close to your head grabbed your hair forcing your head back. He lined his cock up with your entrance. Pushing his head inside your tight walls. You almost screamed feeling his cock wasy 3 times bigger than his fingers. 

"Wait." You panic a second feeling him slide deep inside of you. He grunted pushing all the way inside as his lips swallow your moans of surprise. 

He pulled out slowly thrusting in again not giving you a chance to change your mind. Dean lifts only an inch from your face as he fucks your body hard and fast. Your hands roamed his back thrusting up to meet his hips in need. 

"So tight." He grunts starting to hump you animalistic barley pulling out of you. The sound of his hips pounded against yours filling the dark room. You whimper moaning his name already so close to cumming on his thick dick. 

Your body seemed to ignite with pleasure. Your limbs tensed pushing you into Dean's. Your legs wrapped around his hips forcing his cock deep inside of you painfully. He bucked a few more times before the hand in your hair tightened making you turn to the left. 

"Mine." He growled loudly as his dick swelled inside of you shooting cum into your cervix. You whimpered softly in a daze until his teeth cut into your neck. Your hands scratched his back as your eyes snapped open staring at nothing. His tongue tasted your blood as be bit down harder making sure his mark was visible to anyone that dared to look at his Omega.

You breathed heavily feeling your walls clench his shaft milking his cum. The mark on your neck pulsed once he retracted his teeth kissing the tender skin. 

"I didn't think I had a mate." You whisper blushing in the dark. He smiled against your skin. Moving up to kiss you firmly you taste your blood on his lips. He pulls away pushing his dick deeper with a low grunt.

"It just took me a little while to find you but, your mine now. I'm not letting you go. Go to sleep for now I'm gonna fill you up again when we wake up ______." He says with a moan kissing you quickly before pulling out of you.


	2. John's Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John sees you in a bar and wants you.

You sway your hips at the jukebox the alchohol making you lose and relaxed. You back up on to the dance floor arms up smile on your face as "She's my cherry pie" plays loudly. 

You dance with your eyes closed not caring if anyone was around you. Your hips rolled and sways while your hands roamed over your body in a sexual way. The purple dress you were wearing showed off your cleavage but, went down to your knees. It flowed from your hips giving you a nice feeling as it moved around your thighs. 

Two big hands hands firmly grabbed your hips. Pulling you back against a large hard body. You smelled Alpha immediately his hands sending sparks through your body. He kept you moving with him. The two of you danced for a few minutes like this. Until the song ended leaving the bar silent again expect talking. You looked up at the stranger still holding your hips roughly. 

"Mmmm is that whiskey or just your scent Alpha?" You ask in a low voice looking up into dark eyes. His hair was long enough to cover his ears. His pink lips were set in a smirk. 

"Might just be me darlin. All I know is I need you in my hotel room right now Omega." He growled aggressively his hands moving up stopping just under your breast. 

"Oh is that right. Another big Alpha wanting me in bed." You chuckle until he pulled your hair laying your head against his shoulder. 

"Your mine Mega. No one else will ever touch you again. Now I wasn't asking you to come to my room. I'm telling you that is where we are going." He ordered with a hard kiss to your open lips. You were in shock when he leaned back leading you towards the door.

You thought about fighting him yelling rape or that he was kidnapping you. This man was a stranger for fuck sake! But the way your body quivered in his hands was something you had never experienced before. You willingly allowed him to lead you out side even let him open the door for you to climb into his sexy ass car.

You started driving towards the motel 6 out side of town. The blurry business lights making your head pound from the alcohol. A large hand went between your thighs lifting the dress to touch your bare skin. You hissed feeling his rough fingers run up and down your inner thighs.

"I'm John. What's your name Mega?" He asks in a rough lust filled voice. You moan feeling his hand get dangerously close to your wet pussy. The possession in his words made you wetter as his finger rub up and down your panties slowly. 

"It's _____." You moan arching and opening your legs more allowing him to touch the wet material. Your eyes closed feeling him rubbing your lips through the cloth faster finding your clit and adding rough pressure. Before you knew it you were about to cum and the car stopped. The hand pulled away making you growl low in your chest.

"Calm down Mega I want you to cum on my tongue first then my fingers. Get out of the car." He ordered climbing out quickly. You followed on shakey legs. Your need for this Alpha was making your panties uncomfortably wet. He opened room number 112 holding the door open to the dark room for you.

You enter smelling a deep whiskey and leather scent that was defantly the Alpha locking the door behind you. He growls in the dark shuffling over to turn on a lamp. The dress you were wearing suddenly feeling to revealing. You turn around seeing him slowly taking off his shirt. Leaving his toned chest bare to you his hand quickly going to his jeans. 

"On your knees _____." John orders pulling his pants down and stepping out of them. You obey biting your lip as your knees hit the carpet. He walks over to you his cock slightly curving upward its slit glistening with precum. 

He stopped with his precum barely touching your lips. You looked up at him his toned stomach and chest covered in short brown hair leading to a thicker trimmed patch around his large penis. His hand gripped his base ribbing the tip against your parted lips. 

"Suck it Mega." He growls grabbing the back if your head lightly pulling your hair. You whimper opening your mouth in surprise. He quickly shoved his cock inside filling your mouth halfway. Your hands shot out grabbing his firm thighs. You look up at him opening your mouth wider. 

"Good girl. You will get used to my size darlin. I don't expect you to take it like a pro this time." He says his hazel eyes half closed. He worked more of his shaft into your mouth. 

Your eyes watered from the girth forcing your jaw wider. He thrusted to the back of your throat making you gag for a few seconds.He pulled out halfway with a deep groan starting to fuck your face like that. Your fingers dig into his leg the more you gag. A sharp pain in your jaw made you whine in pain around his big dick. 

"Shhh just relax. Just a little longer baby then I'm gonna eat that tight pussy. Make you beg me to fuck you like a good bitch." He growled out thrusting faster as you tried to breath. He tightened his hold on your hair angling your head back to take him deeper. You take him deeper and deeper tasting his salty precum on your tongue. 

He pulled out quickly holding the base of his shaft. Then he rubbed your lips with the tip of his cock again. You flick your tongue out running it along his base. He moaned pulling your head back making you look into his eyes. 

"Your mine." John stated didn't ask or even try to convince you. He demanded you to be his and you couldn't have been more turned on by it. He pulled you up by your hair. Holding you against his body before he kissed you deeply. You part your lips for him letting his tongue slide inside your mouth. 

He walked you backwards until your legs hit the bed. His lips never leaving your as his hands grab the bottom of your dress lifting it over your head. You were almost completely naked to him with only your shoes and panties still on. He broke the kiss then leaning back to look you over. 

"Lay down. Legs spread open for me." He grunts out starting to jerk his shaft up and down. You obeyed crawling on your hands and knees to the pillows. You laid on your back watching him stroking his thick penis. You got wet watching him wich made him bite his lip loving this. 

In just the blink of an eye he was between your legs pushing his wide tongue into your wet panties. You gasp hands reaching down to touch his shaggy hair. He grabbed your wrists pinning them against your stomach. 

John's tongue was like magic licking your clit furiously before going to your entrance through the underwear. You squirmed under him wanting to touch him. Needing his big cock inside of you now. He started attacking your clit again as his hand let your wrist go before he leaned back pulling your panties off slowly. 

"Alpha." You whimpered. He started slow moving sliding two fingers inside your needy entrance. He was slow fingering in different angles to see how each one made your moans different. Until you were dripping your cum down his hand on to the sheets. 

"Fuck Mega got you soaking wet for me. You ready for my cock baby?" John asks kissing his way up your trembling body. He grabbed your wrists pinning them against the pillow above your head. His hips settled between you wide open thighs. 

"Im ready sir." You say confidently until his massive head painfully stretched your entrance. John snaps his hips forward filling your pussy completely. You gasp in pain and surprise trying to pull your hands free. He moans deep and masculine making your core throb in need. 

He was harsh pounding your pussy hard and deep. Your legs went up spreading wider geving him a different angle. His free hand going around your neck starting to squeeze and cut off your airway. 

"Alpha." You croak out barley able to breath. He growls thrust hard making the bed start to bang against the wall. You cam violently your hands hurting from his firm grip to keep them in place. Your walls clenched his dick keeping him deep inside of you. 

"Oh ______ your so perfect." He says in a husk voice moving his hand away from your throat. You gasp and moan at the same time. "Need you ass in the air right now." He grunted pulling away from your needy pussy. Your hands fell to your side a little sore for being forced above your head for so long. 

John grabbed your hips rolling you over onto your knees. His cock found your entrance quickly shoving his dick deep inside awwwof you. You both moan in unison while he started drilling into you. Your back arched accepting him deeper. 

"Moan for me. Say your mine!" He growled digging his nails into your skin. You cry out trying to pull away from him. Instead he falls on top of you shoving you to the mattress. His dick sliding deeper as his chest pins your torso down. 

You turn your head to the left trying to breath. All you could see was his big bicep and forearm holding him off your body slightly. He used the angle to push your body deep into the mattress underneath him. 

"Oh fuck Alpha." You moan in a shaky voice. His right hand started gathering your hair pulling it away from your neck and shoulders. You felt his breath on your neck feeling before his teeth sank into your skin. 

Pain sent you to paradises you felt him growl and fuck you faster through the orgasm.Suddenly you felt extremely wet as he started to slow down. He thrusted all the way inside of you and stayed there. His teeth released your neck he moved his lips to your ear. 

"Gonna fill you with cum until your pregnant Mega. Im going to use your pussy until your sore." He gorlwed starting to fuck you again slow and deep.


	3. Sam's book worm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You walk into the library not paying attention to the giant of a man following you through the book shelves.

You had read 4 book in 2 days a new record according to the librarian. Considering each book was 2,000 pages long and you had a full time job. Today was your first day off in 2 weeks and you planned to relax in the deep quite parts of the library no one went.

You walked slowly roaming the shelves casually touching the books to see which one called out to you today. You smelled different wolves in the library this morning. 2 new Alpha scents getting closer made your stomach twist in need. 

You quickly head the other way trying to blend in with the other Omegas scattered around the large library. You get 2 books determined to enjoy yourself even as the smell of old pages gets closer behind you.

You quickly find a table in a corner nothing but, shelves around you filled your heart with a little ease. The smell seemed to be surrounding you though something you couldn't escape. You tried to shrug it off sitting down with your back to the shelves. 

You open the first book trying to get lost like you normally do. Your core throbbed again unexpectedly forcing a moan from your parted lips. Two large arms appered on either side of you a massive wave of warmth covered your body.

A growl made you moan again looking up at a long haired scruffy faced god looking down at you. He was standing completely over you his deep hazel eyes staring down your shirt his teeth biting his bottom lip. Your hand felt warm as his right hand engulfed yours. You felt his other hand go up to your throat lightly pulling you up from the chair. 

You whimper standing up he pulled the chair out of the way filling the gap between your bodies. He pushed you against the table edge your hips hitting it with sharp pain. His hand move to your hair pulling it to the right along with your head. He leaned down enveloping your body then the tip of his nose touched your skin.

It was electric causing a short groan from your dry throat. He inhaled deeply exhaling with a deep growl before his lips were on your sweet spot. Your hands went to his head in panick thinking he was going to claim you. 

You grabbed his long hair as he started sucking your skin. You pull his hair lightly in confusion your back arching from pleasure. He growled thrusting into your ass. You pushed against the table making a loudish thud as the table hits the wall.

"Wait I- I don't even know your name." You say shaking in need. His hands go to your jean buttons undoing them before you could protest further. His lips pulled away from your neck with a sloppy pop. 

"Its Sam Winchester. Your my Omega." He says matter of fact pushing your pants down to your knees. He stood to his full height towering over you. You tired to turn around but, he grabbed your hips stopping you. "Like this bent over the table." 

You moan hearing the command before feeling his hand pushed the back of your neck softly. Until your face laid flat against the cold wood. You felt his hand move down your back going to his pants pulling them down quickly. His thick penis head spread your lips rubbing up and down. You went to sit up his big hand he held you in place. 

"What's your name?" He asks rubbing faster stopping on your clit to move back and forth. 

"______." You moan your walls clenching around nothing. 

"Thats pretty. Now _____ I want you to be quiet but, moan loud enough for me to hear." Sam ordered suddenly pushing all the way inside of your wet entrance unexpectedly. You gasp arching into his hand keeping you in place on the table. 

"Fuck Alpha." You whimper as he bottoms out the table banging on the wall. His hand moves to your shoulder pulling you back into his thrusts. He started slow fucking your tight pussy deep only pulling out a few inches.

His free hand held on to your hip firmly using it as well to push you deep onto his cock. You body clenched unable to stop moaning softly every time he hit your cervix. 

"Your mine baby." He growled starting to jackhammer deep pulling your hair painfully. He layed his body against yours sucking the spot he had marked earlier. 

"Mmmmm Sam. Alpha!" You moan loudly as he bites into your neck claiming you as his for the rest of your lives. You orgasmed together feeling the mixed juices start run out of your pussy. 

He growled softly sucking your blood as his teeth went further into your skin. His cock was still hard as fuck but, he pulled out of you his teeth retracting as well. 

"My brother is outside. We need to clean up before we sneak past the librarian." Sam whispers tucking your hair behind your ear. 

"Kelly won't mind. As long as we clean the table." You chuckle seeing the drops of blood starting to make a pool. 

"Mmm sorry I have a bit of a blood kink." Sam grinned kissing your neck then started to get dressed. You smiled already loving your giant Alpha.


	4. Castiel's wingless angle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You weren't sure why you felt eyes on your back. Then you heard what sounded like birds surrounding you.

Castiel could sense you for days trying to keep away after finding you in New York City. He watched you go to work and to the small apartment 3 blocks away. 

He watched you changing through the windows. His cock getting hard just from looking at your naked body. He wanted you needed you to be his. Castiel knew you where his Omega you had to be. He had never felt this way about any female before. 

2 days later her could wait any longer it was late maybe 11:30pm. You walked home slowly darting down the dark streets ready to be claimed by him. Every instinct in his body telling him to take you now but, not in this dark snd wet ally.

He picked you up feeling your body warm in his arms as he quickly carried you to your apartment bedroom. Your body under his your legs around his waist.

"What the fuck!" You scream as he kissed you firmly growling from finally tasting you. Your hands tried to push him away. His hip pushed in between your legs dry humping you slow and forceful. He pulled away wings still out filling your bedroom wall to wall.

"Your my Omega. I can't want any longer. I want you. I need you." The mystery Alpha moaned thrusting with every period. You moaned with him actually wanting this to happen. Your body couldn't be more alive just from his touch.

"What? I don't even know you." You say in panick and lust. Never feeling this was before. You almost wanted him to take you even though you didn't even know his name.

"Im an angel of the lord. My name is Castiel. The body I took over was an Alpha and we are your mate. We need you _____." He whispered the last words kissing your softly as his finger snap.

Suddenly your both naked your body forming goosebumps from the cold room air. His cock was hard and thick pressing against your wet pussy. 

"An angel. What the fuck. How do you know my name." You gasp as he pins your arms down on either side of your head. His blue eyes staring into yours. . 

"I've been watching you. Your mine and i couldn't wait any longer." He says almost painful as he pushes inside of you. You moan trying to pull away from his tick cock stretching your virgin walls. 

"Im a virgin." You whimper looking up at him. His forehead rested on yours his eyes closing. 

"So am I." He whispers pushing against your cervix once he is all way inside of you. You moan your hands clenching as he starts to fuck your tight needy pussy."Your perfect." He growls. 

"Alpha." You groan back as the bed creaks from the weight of both bodies. He was slow and deep wanting his cock to memorize every part of your pussy. His pussy. You where his. 

Something in side Castiel became animal. He started bucking into your hips making you gasp in pain and pleasure from his cock. He wanted you to scream his name. He wanted you to unravel under him. 

Your face scrunched in need so close to cumming if he would just go a little faster. You thrusted with him fighting to cum. Your wrist started to hurt making you look over and exposing the left side of your neck. 

Castiel's nails where digging into your skin. You whimper about to complain when his teeth sank into your neck making your scream. It was loud and painful but as you screamed you cam around his thick dick. 

"Fuck!" You managed to form as his slammed inside of you. You stop screaming wincing instead. Castiel started pushing his teeth deeper into your tender neck. You sank into the mattress unable to move. You walls started to milk his cock as you realize your both extremely wet. 

He softly removed his teeth using his nose to turn your face towards his. His eyes where half closed as he kissed you deeply. A wave of warmth ran through you making all the pain disappear leaving intense pleaser. 

You moan against his mouth thrusting into him again as another orgam rips through your core. Your legs lock around his hips forcing his cock deeper. He broke the kiss looking down at your sweaty lust filled body. 

"Your so perfect Omega. Your gonna be even better when your filled." He mutters to himself lightly touching your stomach. 

"Y-you cam inside of me." You say shaking slightly. He looks into your eyes his blue ones so bright in the dimly room. 

"Your mine to impregnate. We are going to have twins. Your released 2 eggs this morning. Ripe and ready to take my cock like my perfect Omega." He says calculated and horny at the same time. 

Your walls clenched him again. Your bodies still tangled together. The idea of this strangers children inside of you didn't scare you like it should. 

"Castiel my Alpha." I whisper my hand finally able to reach out and touch him. Your hands ran through his soft hair. He seemed to like it closing his eyes and leaning into your hands. "My angel."


	5. Crowley's Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You where so alone so afraid in this world. You call apon a demon to try and help you find a mate.

You had been studying this ritual for months. Trying to find the right ingredients to get a deamon of high enough power to appear. It could be no ordinary demon to make someone fall in love with you.The bowl explodeds in fire. You wait for what feels like ages. You smirk in disappointment.

"I knew this was bullshit." You tisk standing up. Your clothes where ripped apart by invisible hands. You squeak as hands grab your breast pulling you back into a large mans body. 

"Didn't even give me 2 minutes. Your gonna pay for your impatience darling." A deep scottish voice says against your neck.

You where slammed against a wall on your back making you wince in pain. Your knees where pinned on either side of your torso. Your hands pinned abover your head.

Your whimper fully open and exposed to this demon. He was a large man but, under 6'0. Slightly portly and dressed in a very expensive looking black suit. 

"Who are you?" You ask smelling an Alpha scent of fire of smoke from him. He chuckled loudly walking closer quickly sliding two finger inside of you. You gasp feeling him rub your g-spot. 

"Im the King of the demons Crowley. You called someone for a deal did you not ______? What did you want Omega?" He asks finger fucking you faster. You couldn't form words your body on cloud 9 from his touch. 

"A-A mate. I'm tired of being lonely." You whimper so close to coming when he suddenly stops. You squirm on the wall held open and still by his power. His tongue spread your lower lips pushing inside of your wet entrance. "Oh fuck Alpha." You scream cumming on his face. 

Crowley moaned cleaning your juices from your pussy. He stood up smiling at your half closed eyes. His fingers went back inside of you three of them now stretching you wide. 

"Mmmm Well darling your looking at him. Your my Omega now." He growls snapping his fingers. Suddenly naked infront of you. Your eyes opened wide seeing his massive cock hard about to go inside of you. 

"Oh my god its as big as my arm!" You scream in panic as he lined it up to your entrance. 

"Your going to take every inch and love it." He smiled ramming it inside of you. Your throat went dry his cock stretching your pussy so much you thought you would tear apart. 

He fucked you like an animal using you like a toy. Every thrust was agony and pleasure at the same time. His cock seemed to gross thicker with each pound. 

He plays with your tits pinching and twisting your nipples. His tongue flicks your nipple before he starts sucking. Crowley's mouth made your senses skyrocket. His hands expertly squeezed your breast. 

"Oh god." You groan trying to understand the intense feeling swirling inside of your core. He grabbed your throat suddenly cutting off your air. 

"No god here love. Just your King!" He roars fucking you faster. Your body bouncing around on the wall. Your face turning red from the lack of oxygen. His jaw opened bearing his teeth at you before he bit into the right side of your neck. 

"Ahhh!" You scream feeling his teeth go further the more you struggled. His cock impaled you on the wall. Filling your pussy to new extremes everything in pain. 

You came from the pain you tried to fight it. Your walls squeezed him making more pain snuff out the pleasure. He released your neck with a low growl licking your blood away from his lips. But he kept fucking you deeper. 

Your head rested on the wall to exhausted to hold it up. His hands clawed at you leaving finger prints all over. He sucked at your bloofd enjoying the pain it made. 

He started to fuck slower ramming deeper with grunts until he pushed deep inside stilling. He came inside of you filling your pussy with his hot cum. 

"Your going to be years of fun darling. I wonder how many babies I can pump into tour fertile body." He smirks snapping his fingers. 

The invisible force holding you let go dropping you further on to his cock. You hissed in agony legs and arms going around him. Trying to take some of the pressure of your cervix. 

"Oh come now I'm not that big." He laughed more to himself knowing that was a lie. 

"Did you mean that about me being your mate?" You ask with a blush. Looking him in his fiery eyes. 

"Darling your my queen." Crowley smiles snapping his fingers again. Zooming you both off to a dark room.


	6. Lucifer's toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You where sent to hell for fucking nothing but married men during your life. Now Lucifer wants to see what kind of a slut you really are.
> 
> *VERY AGGRESSIVE*DEGRADED READER*YOUR IN HELL*

Eveything was hot unimaginably hot. The black stone floor made your feet sweat with out burning you. The walls where some kind fo red stone that looked like cooled lava. There was light and heat radiating from them. You where naked and wet covered in sweat unable to feel anything but heat.

You had been here since you died. Your mind constantly flashing back to the hundreds of married men you had been with in your 40 sexual years of life. But your body didn't look a day over 18 when it had all started with your gym teacher Negan. 

"He was a good looking man I have to admit." A male voice says behind you. You turn trying to cover your chest in suprise. He frowned waving his hands in the air. Suddenly your hands where handcuffed behind your back. "Your mine to look at as I please. Any part of you." 

"What the fuck are you?" You ask in fear. Never expecting to see anyone while you where serving your after life in hell. He smiled showing off white teeth. His face had slight blond hair growing. Matching his short messy hair. He was naked his body toned and covered in brown and blond mixed hair. Your core throbbed in need your body calling to him. 

"Im the Devil." He smiles tilting his head to the left when you don't react. 

"Why are you here? I assumed a low demon would take care of someone as petty as me." You say struggling against the handcuffs. 

"I liked how you smelled. I want you." He says staring darkly with a frown. You blinked and he was grabbing your throat pushing you against a lava wall. 

"Fuck your an Alpha." You squirm as he cuts off your air slowly. 

"Mmmm I'm gonna break you Omega. Force you to need only my cock for the rest of your existence." He growls low leaning forward to run his tongue along your jaw and lips. 

"St-" You tried as his tongue slides inside your mouth silencing you with a moan. His other hand slides between your legs easily going inside of you. He breaks the kiss biting your lips painfully. He starts to finger you roughly making you scream. 

"You dirty fucking whore. You love this don't you." He growls through his teeth. Your lip starts to bleed the tang of iron filling your mouth. 

"Blood." You whimper. He fingers you harder sucking your bleeding lip into his mouth. Your eyes flutter so close to an orgasm in this unbelievable situation. He cuts off your air completely forcing your head to point toward the ceiling. 

"Cum you Bitch!!" He roars pushing his thick cock head against your clit. You struggle silently before your core released the pleasure. You gasped loudly trying to moan. Your walls clenched is fingers trying to get evey bit of pleasure they could from the pain."mmmmm good girl." He purrs. 

He moved is hand but, replaced it with his teeth to the left side of your neck. You grit your teeth feeling his claim set into your body. Your thoughts and feelings mixing with his. A powerful wave of anger and lust from this evil Alpha. He released your neck grabbing your throat again. 

"You are mine forever now. Your going to forget about Negan and any other men. Your going to remember only me. Your Alpha." He smirked moaning as he ran a finger along your lips. "I know just how to do that." 

You hear a loud snap before your suddenly on your knees face first in a soft mattress on the floor. Your hands where still cuffed unfortunately. You tried to roll to the side. Two hands grabbed your hips before the Devil slammed inside of you. 

"Oh my fucking god!" You screamed in agony his cock bottoming out and trying pushing further inside of you. Another snap and two hands grabbed your hair. Your face was lifted lined up with another cock. You barely caught a glimpse of a copy Devil forcing his cock into your mouth. 

"That should shut you up." They grunted in unison. The orginal grabbed your hips with bruising strength. Using his knees to knock your legs wider. He angled you to bounce on his dick. Going back and forth being full of them both. 

"Such a good slut taking my cock in both holes. Mmm you know what baby. Might as well have all three tonight." Lucifer chuckled snapping his fingers again. 

Two hands grabbed your tits massaging them before he started to suck on them. You moan around the cock enjoy his tongue on your skin. The original pulled out before sittting you on the second copy. Your pussy took him hurting when your hips touched his. 

Then Lucifer spit on his fingers rubbing it against your ass. You started to struggle then suddly the copys turn evil. They held you in place with firm hands and sharp finger nails. They started fucking you harder. Two fingers slid into your making you scream around the cock in your mouth taking more. 

"So tight all over. You won't be when I'm done." He said pulling his fingers out. Suddenly his cock spread your asshole. Pain shot through your spine. You try to scream but your mouth was too full. 

The real Devil fucked your ass harder as the one in your mouth. Cam in your mouth making you gag on his salty seed. He pulled your hair tighter almost ripping it out.

"Take it bitch." He growled thrusting deeper with each word. The copy in your pussy sucked on your nipples fucking you deeper. 

"Mmmm Your gonna cum soon. Such a slut loving me ruining your body. Im gonna fill up everyone of your wholes over and over again. Until you pass out." The real Lucifer says in your mind making your walls contract so close to release. 

His hand grabbed your claim mark. A wave of pleasure went straight to your core forcing you to cum. You eyes snap shut your body clenching tensing from the orgasm. 

"That's one. 10 more to go before you pass out ______." Lucifer groaned snapping his fingers. 

"I can't handle 10 more." You pant tasting his cum. He was between your legs rubbing his cock against your clit. He tapped his head holding his body up with one arm next to your face. 

"I know you can give me 10 more. I just need to let you rest for a few minutes before I fuck your little brains out. He smiled leaning down to kiss you. His tongue pushed between your lips claiming your mouth. This was going to be an exhausting eternity in hell.


End file.
